Kingdom Hearts: Stars of an Empire
by cornholio4
Summary: After the ending of Kingdom Hearts 1, Sora now has to go on another adventure to foil another plan by a dark mastermind who has a secret weapon of his own! Sora/Jasmine
1. Prologue

**My first Attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I have been getting into these games more than I had been (where I was a casual fan who played the DS Games though I could not get very far and have read about the games online) thanks to playing the I.5 and II.5 HD remixes on the PS3. This is a little based on Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure and I even asked the author DJ Rodriquez for some pointers and he gave me some so I thank him for that. Spoilers for the ending of the first game which this takes place after and Frozen. I was thinking of doing Sora/Jasmine since I read online in the time of the first game he would be fourteen and in the Aladdin movie Jasmine was just coming up to be sixteen.**

It was not long after the plan to have the Heartless destroy countless worlds had been stopped and the worlds that had fall prey had been restored. Yet Sora the young hero who stopped the Heartless was far away along with his recently made friends Donald Duck and Goofy while his friend Riku was trapped in the Realm of Darkness along with King Mickey Mouse of the Disney Castle and his other friend Kairi was back on their home of Destiny Island. With Goofy and Donald at his side they followed Mickey's loyal dog Pluto while having hope in his heart that he would be reunited with his friends.

While this was happening the worlds that had been saved by Sora were rejoicing that it seemed that the monsters that had been plaguing them and it seemed that they were now safe. However some were wondering where the hero that helped save their worlds Sora was now, including some who did not know at the time that some of them would meet the young hero soon enough...

*KH:SOAE*

However what not many people that were involved in the events, did not realise was that the event attracted the attention of certain people of worlds that were not affected by the events. These people started studying the Darkness and Heartless themselves and just as Maleficent had done began recruiting allies from certain other worlds. This new council was ready to make their move since the plots of who was responsible for the previous invasion of the Nobodies were foiled and they felt it was the perfect opportunity to start their own plans. In a plane of existence not that far away from the worlds that were involved was the headquarters of this new alliance and one of the members was at work and he happened to be the first one that the leader had recruited for this new plan.

He was studying the energy that would allow someone to control the Heartless. He had in his hand a brown cane with a purple ball on top of it, he was a black man with a moustache, a black top hat with a red stripe and a skull two bones crossover at the bottom of the skull, he had a red belt, a dark purple jacket, a pair of dark purple trousers and a lighter shade of purple for his shirt. "I admit that I was sceptical at first about using my tremendous talents for this little group but it has been such fun studying these Heartless." The man laughed to himself facing the wall where his shadow was and if someone else was there they would have sworn that the shadow was laughing along with him.

He was humming to himself and he then faced the door and said "look I know you are there so you might as well quit trying to make some sort of dramatic entrance." The door opened and entered a young handsome man with brown hair, brown sideburns and he was wearing a while royal jacket over a dark blue royal shirt, a dark blue trousers and with a dark purple ascot. The visitor then asked "How much progress have you been making Shadow Man?"

"I prefer Doctor Facilier myself." The man known as Doctor Facilier answered to his visitor "and to answer your question Hans, I have been doing well studying these Nobodies from the books that the big boss gave me. The power of these Nobodies combined with the magic I already know thanks to my Friends, I have endless possibilities to work with. I believe I am doing better than the idiot in the white coat who is busy tinkering with his toys, why was he needed anyway?" Facilier then smirked as he faced his visitor Hans and asked "though I could say the same about you, I guess you were chosen because the only other candidate would have been that buffoon from Weaseltown."

Hans glared at Facilier with great fire but it did not face witch doctor, "I have you know Facilier that I can use my charm and wits to great effect for my goals, I am a member of the ruling family of the Southern Isle while you are a simple fortune teller who is only dangerous because of some friends he has!" Facilier did not look insulted but seemed amused by Hans' comment, "Okay you do have your use and you are a kind of better choice than other potential choices we have rejected like that butler who was beaten by cats and some stupid lion prince." Facilier said with a shrug "so you can take comfort in knowing that you were better than the other rejects."

"Listen here you stupid witch doctor, I will work with you until I get revenge on Arendelle for destroying my best chance at a throne but I will not let your insults sly by..." Hans yelled as the door then opened and then entering was a large imposing figure dressed in black technological full body armor and a black cape. Both Hans and Facilier faced the figure and bowed before him as they suddenly looked fearful. "**It seems that the two lieutenants I have chosen to be by my side for this plan have been quarrelling among themselves.**" The figure said and through his helmet his voice was as imposing as his appearance along with the breathing sounds he was making "**i have uses for you both in my plan but be warned if necessary I will dispose of you both and find replacements if it comes to the point that i cannot trust you two not to let your arguing get in the way of the plan. So I cannot allow your little animosity to get in the way of accomplishing this plan, is this clear?**"

Hans and Facilier both nodded vigorously as they got up, "Don't worry, we will be able to do what we are needed to do for this plan to work and I know exactly how to use my skills to help accomplish it." Hans said trying to kiss up to the leader of this little team up, usually it would have been beneath him but in order to get what he wanted he had to put his pride aside and in the end it will be worth it. "**Facilier, have you found the spell that I asked you to find?**" the figure asked the witch doctor who was getting to his feet along with Hans.

"I have done so but it needs a key ingredient in order to work, the heart of a heartbroken soul faced with the knowledge that it will never work out for them and the one they love. Not that the one they love is dead but they just have to know that it will never work out between them." Facilier explained to the figure. "**My men have found an individual like that while we were studying other worlds so I do not believe that will be a problem.**" The figure said "**one more thing: besides being able to work with eachother, in order for the plan to succeed we must know that the Keyblader that has already defeated the Heartless before cannot be underestimated or else the plan may go wrong.**" Hans and Facilier bowed slightly as Facilier then spoke one last sentence before their leader would leave them be:

"Yes Lord Vader."

**Yeah I am super pumped for the Star Wars Force Awakens movie since the trailer premiered (and I grew excited when I saw the cool looking cross guard lightsaber). This is a simple prologue and next chapter we meet the young her****o, his love interest for this story, a personal favourite of mine who will be joining the party and the cast of one of my favourite movies to have come out in the past few years.**


	2. Disappearance

Sora sighed deeply as he was with Donald and Goofy as they were following Pluto to wherever the dog wanted to take them. Sora was hoping wherever Pluto was taking them would help him reunited with Kairi and Riku, it seemed like yesterday that they were simple young teens living on Destiny Island together and trying to find a way to search for what exists beyond the world that they knew. Suddenly Sora's mind changed to different thoughts as the young Keyblade user seemed to be disappearing in a blue light. "Wait what is happening?" Sora asked worried as he seemed to be vanishing, Pluto seemed alarmed while Goofy and Donald seemed to be panicking at the sight of their disappearing friend.

After Sora seemed to have disappeared completely Goofy gulped and screamed out "oh no Sora is gone, Donald what are we going to do? Who knows what will happen and how will we explain this to Mickey..." Donald was trying to calm his friend down though he wasn't faring much better. Donald thought for a moment before he came up with an ideal plan for this situation. He faced his taller friend and told him of his plan "it's simple Goofy, we found Sora after he got the Keyblade in Traverse Town, we just need to put this quest from Mickey on hold until after we found him again." Goofy looked uncertain along with Pluto but he nodded albeit a bit hesitantly scared that they would not be able to find Sora again.

"Okay I guess so Donald but I do have another question." Goofy asked managing to think for a second about this predicament "but where do we start looking for Sora, we don't even know how he disappeared." Donald had to admit that the question was a tough one and he wasn't so sure of the answer himself, but he knew they had to try. Their newest friend was gone and they needed to find him and make sure he was okay.

*Destiny Island*

Kairi was lying on the sand of the island looking up at the sun daydreaming, it was some time but not a day had gone by that this Princess of Heart did not miss her two best friends Sora and Riku, Sora promised that they will be reunited and she sincerely hoped that he would keep his word. She was wondering what they would be doing at the moment but at the same time she hoped that they would be safe in whatever they were doing. She got up when she saw something block her view of the sun and cover the part of the island with a shadow.

She was shocked to see what seemed to be some sort of silver spaceship descending onto the island. The ship landed and the door opened, out came several men in white full body armour with bits of black. Kairi was scared out of her mind when they pointed their rifles at her, "So you are the Princess of Heart that was friends with the Keyblade user?" one of them questioned "You can now consider yourself a prisoner of the Empire!"

*Halloween Town*

"I was so sure that I could make the Heartless Halloween work, it would have been one of if not THE best Halloween Festivals we have ever had." sighed a tall thin skeleton in a black suit, he was known as Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King; the most popular resident in all of Halloween Town as well as the town's unofficial leader. He was speaking to his friend Sally the ragdoll monster and Sally shook her head, when the Heartless came to Halloween Town, Jack was convinced them he could use them to dance as entertainment for Halloween by giving them hearts with the help of her creator Doctor Finklestein but it did not work.

"Cheer up Jack, at least the Heartless did not cause too much damage to the town and Sora managed to stop Oogie Boogie before he could do too much damage." Sally said with a smile, Oogie Boogie the most feared and evil resident of Halloween Town tried take over the town using the heart that was intended to control the Heartless but thankfully he was stopped thanks to the visiting Sora and his friends. Jack then shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'I guess' before he then put his bony fingers to his chin in thought.

"Things could have been worse, still hopefully if Sora and his friends decide to come back for the next Halloween they could help out!" Jack said his excitement growing and the frown on his face being turned into a smile. Sally smiled at this as well, this entire time she had never thought that the Heartless Halloween was a good idea and tried to talk Jack out of it (even suggesting that Sora, Goofy and Donald could help with the Halloween's entertainment) but Jack did not listen as he was too focused on his Heartless Halloween idea. Still at least things turned out okay and hoped Jack would not be getting another dangerous idea that could backfire anytime soon.

*Agrabah*

In the palace of the kingdom Agrabah was a fifteen year old girl with black hair, gold earrings, a gold necklace and light blue royal Arabian clothing. She was Princess Jasmine, the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah as well as one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. She had been kidnapped by her father's treacherous vizier Jafar (who she was never too fond of to begin with) as part of a plot that included the other Princesses of Heart in an effort to destroy all the worlds. She knew that her boyfriend the street rat thief Aladdin had worked hard to try and save her but she also knew that he had help from the young Keyblade user known as Sora, the one who was able to take down Jafar when he turned himself into an all powerful genie and had managed to save her along with the other Princesses of Heart.

She was now currently in her room as she was stroking Rajah her pet tiger and one of the few friends she had in her entire life, "this Sora, he looked so young and yet he managed to save all the worlds." Jasmine told Rajah as he was stroking his back; she was impressed by the spiky haired young teen and began thinking about him after in her spare time when her mind was not focused on spending time with her father and Aladdin. "Wish I had a chance to properly meet him and I wish you got to see him for yourself Rajah." Jasmine said with a smile as she got up to prepare for a date with Aladdin. She might speak to Aladdin about what Sora was like and she might ask Genie as well, as he had returned to Agrabah with him since after Jafar was trapped in his own Genie's Lamp, the Genie had been freed and decided to help Sora with saving the worlds. Who knows if they ever meet again she could become friends with the young Sora, he could even be invited to her and Aladdin's wedding when they eventually do marry.

*Planet Xandar*

In a government building on the planet was a man with glasses, a white moustache, a long white beard, light blue shoes, a light blue wizard's hat and a light blue cloak was a wizard by the name of Merlin. Merlin was now surprised that so soon after helping Sora use his Keyblade to stop the Heartless and now he was called by an outside source to help them get Sora ready to take on a new group of scoundrels who plan to use the Heartless themselves for their own purposes. In the room with Merlin were several soldiers in dark blue uniform and black and yellow colored armor which included helmets with holes for the mouth and eyes. On the center of their armor were three yellow circles with two next to eachother and the other one were beneath them and had the bottom circle also two lines connecting them to the other circles.

"Don't worry, my spell will track onto Sora's Keyblade and he will be brought before us soon!" Merlin told the people in the room. Suddenly a blue light filled the room and when the light went away it revealed Sora in a confused state. Merlin showed great excitement at having his spell succeed. "Where am I, where is Donald, Goofy...Merlin? What am I doing here and who are these guys in armor?" Sora asked once he recognised the wizard who had helped him in his recent adventure.

"Do not worry my boy, I assure you that you will see your friends soon enough. It's just that I brought you here because there is another great threat that we need your help with." Merlin explained making Sora look alarmed "for now I will tell you we are in a world called Xander and these people are the military force known as the Nova Corps." Walked toward Merlin and Sora was a blonde haired woman who seemed to be quite old. "and this is their leader of Nova Prime as is her official title: Irani Rael!"

Sora was needed for another adventure? Well he stopped the worlds from being destroyed by the Heartless so he thought he could be able to handle this.

**Yeah I wanted to include Jack in this story as I loved the Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloween Town was my favourite world in the original Kingdom Hearts and Pumpkinhead is my favourite Keyblade in the game. Next Chapter we see some answers about what is going on and Sora official starts his new adventure.**


	3. Explanation and Halloween Town

"We welcome you to the planet Xandar, Mr Sora." Irani said as she shook Sora's hand slightly, "We wish that it has to be in the middle of a crisis that we have to meet." She told him and continued as motioned to Merlin "let Mr Merlin here best explain it to you, we recruited him for help when we got wind of this plot and he told us you as a Keyblade User was one of our best chances to stop this threat." Merlin looked nervous wondering how to explain it to the young teen but he knew from the look on Sora's face that he wanted to hear what this new threat was.

"Well you see Sora, you know of the plans of Maleficent and Ansem?" Merlin asked and Sora nodded, Merlin gulped before continuing "well you see during the invasions of the Heartless, while they had managed to consume many worlds (before they were restored of course) there are plenty hundreds of other far away worlds and galaxies in the universe. Of course all of existence would have been put into jeopardy if the wrong hands had gotten the Kingdom Hearts but there are galaxies that until then were not particular danger **YET!**" Merlin calmed down before he continued "and some of these worlds took notice when they saw the Heartless Invasion and decided to spectacle for the time being, particularly the Empire."

Sora looked confused and asked in a befuddled "Empire, what Empire?" Merlin thought for a second how to explain this part before Irani decided to explain this part "long time ago one of these galaxies were run by a constitutional republic until a power hungry chancellor by the name of Palpatine took power and transformed the government into his own tyrannical Empire with himself as the self proclaimed Emperor of the galaxy, taking down any resistance in its path, when the Empire took notice of these Heartless they began a plan of their own." Sora was feeling more scared as this story goes on, Maleficent, Ansem and all of those Heartless were tough to even stand a chance again but now he had to deal with an Empire that rules over an entire galaxy? Irani motioned for Merlin to continue and before taking a moment he explained "we do not know of what their plan is yet but they decided to follow Maleficent's idea of visiting the worlds that the Heartless had not yet gone to, the Empire had put its top enforcer Darth Vader in charge of allying with scoundrels of these worlds to form a new alliance who has started their plans now that the Heartless Invasion was over."

"When we learned of the Empire's plans we asked Merlin to help us and he said you as a Keyblade user would be best to deal with whatever the Empire has planned for the Heartless." Irani said once Merlin was finished. Sora was still scared of the mere idea of having to take on an entire Empire, especially without Donald or Goofy there to help him but if countless worlds and countless of innocent people were in jeopardy he had to try. Sora told them "I will do what I can to help!" Merlin, Irani and the Nova Corps soldiers looked pleased at this. "We are glad to hear that Sora, before we can get to work fighting the Empire since your friends are not here to help you, I believe you can visit two other worlds that you have visited before: Agrabah and Halloween Town to find an ally to help you until we can find your friends of course!" Merlin told him beaming with excitement, his future viewing powers allowed him to see that a person from both of these worlds would help Sora greatly in this quest.

Sora would be going back to Halloween Town and Agrabah? At least he could meet some familiar faces, "But wait?" Sora wondered as he was scratching his head "I don't have access to the Gummi Ship now, so how do I travel to the other worlds now?" Irani smiled as she asked Sora to come with her, Sora followed her outside and Sora managed to get a good look of the planet Xandar and the people going about in the buildings. After they stopped Sora marvelled as they saw a blue and yellow spaceship that looked different from the Gummi Ship and there was a Nova Corps officer outside of it. "We have arranged for this ship to allow you to travel to other worlds and this is Officer Rhomann Dey who will assist you in your quest as your pilot." Irani explained as Sora shook Rhomann's hand.

"I will let your call the ship whatever you want." Rhomann said as they entered and Sora sat down on a chair as Rhomann placed himself in the pilot's chair. Sora beamed and remembered the name he wanted to call the raft he and his friends made on Destiny Island. "Excalibur." Sora told him excited that he finally got to use the name.

"Okay Sora, on the ship Excalibur and we will be on our first stop: Halloween Town and Merlin gave the ship some of his little magic so it will be like the Gummi Ship in that you will appear as you did when you last visited this place." Rhomann told Sora as he got the ship up and into the air to start the journey to Halloween Town.

*Lair of the Empire's alliance*

Mickey Mouse the King of the Disney Castle and Sora's purpled haired friend Riku did not know what happened, one minute they were in the Realm of Darkness but they spotted a portal appearing and out came several soldiers who managed to subdue them before they even got a grasp of their enemies. Handcuffed they were taken through the portal to this place by the soldiers who the Empire had called their Stormtroopers. They were brought before the figure of Darth Vader. "Who are you, an ally of Maleficent?" Sora asked as he and Mickey looked defiant. Though it was impossible to show through his helmet, Vader was quite amused by Riku's question.

"**I have nothing to do with that self proclaimed 'Mistress of All Evil', I am a Sith Lord Known as Darth Vader and young Riku I offer you a chance to join me since I sense much darkness in your heart.**" Vader told him and his comment struck a tough nerve with Riku. "I will never let myself go into that darkness again!" Riku snarled in anger while Mickey just glared at the taller Vader with utter contempt. Vader shook his head and said "**You may change your mind later but that is for now, take them to the cells with our other prisoner.**" The Stormtroopers took them out as Vader contemplated something; Riku was a young man with darkness in his heart and joined a master of the dark arts to protect a girl that was close to him... with their things in common Riku might make a good apprentice with some persuation.

"Know anything about this Vader guy, your majesty?" Riku asked Mickey who shook his head, "I honestly can say I never heard of this fellow or what he could be capable of." Mickey said with a frown, hopefully Donald and Goofy can help Sora on the quest he set them on and hopefully they can take this Darth Vader down if they find out about him. The Stormtroopers stopped at the cells and pushed them in. "Riku is that you?" a familiar voice to Riku said and the eyes of both Mickey and Riku widened when they saw the other occupant of the cell they were just put in.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted in an alarmed tone.

*Halloween Town*

The dubbed Excalibur ship landed in Halloween Town and Sora exited, "I will be here when you are ready to leave or if you need assistance, also I like the new look!" Rhomann told Sora as he left the ship. Rhomann was speaking of the fact that Sora had turned into the vampire form he had become when he last visited Halloween Town.

Sora looked around and even though he had already visited this place before, he still felt the chills that ran through the atmosphere of this place. He spotted Lock, Shock and Barrel a trio of trouble making kids who were probably up to mischief again, he heard barking and turned around to see Zero the pet ghost dog of Jack. "Hello Sora, I did not expect you to come back until next Halloween but it is still very nice to see you again!" Jack said as Sora then noticed Jack standing with Zero as he was waving to Sora with Sally and the Mayor of Halloween Town at his side.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you again but unfortunately I need to ask for help concerning a big problem." Sora said with a smile which turned into a sigh as he finished his sentence which made the three residents look alarmed. Sora then tried to explain the situation to them. "So what you are saying is that you need help to go to other worlds and fight an evil Empire?" Jack pondered before he let out the biggest grin his skeleton face could give and flapped his arms out as he said "it sounds like fun! Visiting other worlds could give me new ideas for our Halloween celebrations and it would be cool to be fighting evil on another world; if you need help then I would be one happy skeleton to give my hand to help."

Sora could not belief how easy getting Jack to be willing to help would be, "Pardon me Sora but do you think I can have a short talk with Jack for a moment?" Sally asked Sora with a smile and Sora nodded wondering what this could be. Sally took Jack aside for a moment and asked "Jack are you sure you would be alright on other worlds? What if you never came back and how would Halloween Town fare without the Pumpkin King and I would be worried about you." Jack put his hand on Sally's shoulder and said "I will be just fine Sally; I think you could help the Mayor with running Halloween Town and would I be able to trust you to look after Zero?"

Sally sighed realising that she would not be able to change Jack's mind, "Okay I guess you would be fine out there." Sally asked preying that she would not end up regretting letting him go on this adventure. After saying his goodbyes to Zero, Sally and the Mayor Jack followed Sora back to the Excalibur. "Wow, so this is how we are going to space?" Jack asked with amazement as Sora then showed him in and introduced him to Rhomann. They sat down and as the ship was leaving the orbit Jack noticed Sora's appearance turning to normal, noticing Jack's curious stare Sora told him "yeah, this is kind of how I normally look and I am sorry that I no longer look like I fit in your world."

"No worries Sora, I am just glad to see you are the same boy who helped me try to get the Heartless Halloween underway." Jack responded with a polite smile, Sora never thought that he would ever meet a living skeleton and especially not one as friendly as Jack. "Okay I am surprised it did not take you very long to get an ally in Halloween Town." Rhomann said as Excalibur was going to its next destination "but next stop: Agrabah!"

*Agrabah*

Jasmine and Aladdin were walking into the palace gates after a date they just had in the marketplace, "it is no nice that I no longer have to go about the marketplace without worrying about being chased by guards wanting to arrest me, okay I think they still want to arrest me but at least they don't chase me anymore." Aladdin told Jasmine who laughed at his comment. It was so nice that she could now be able to leave the palace gates though her father still worried about her but that could be blamed on Jafar kidnapping her which led to someone trying to forever steal her heart to open a door to something that could take over the universe.

The couple looked alarmed as they spotted what seemed to be a star coming right at the palace; they braced itself but as it turned out it was Excalibur that was landing just a the inside of the Palace gates and just a few feet away from them. The door opened and out came a certain skeleton. "Okay evil empire; prepare to meet the blade of Jack Skellington." Jack said brandishing an imaginary sword before he looked around and he dropped his pose when he saw Aladdin and Jasmine. "Okay not what I expected of an evil empire to look like." Jack pondered at the freaked out couple with his hand to his chin.

"Actually Jack, we are here to get someone else to help us to fight the Empire." Sora said as he stepped out, "Sora!" Aladdin and Jasmine yelled out in surprise when they recognised the spiky haired Keyblader.

**Next chapter will feature mainly in Agrabah and one thing: for the monsters of this fanfic called Sith Spawns (I asked DJ Rodriquez for help with a name and it was one of the ones he suggested so I thank him). Ideas for designs of monsters that could be bosses in a Kingdom Hearts game as well as how they act. I will credit the ones I use.**


	4. Agrabah

"Hello Aladdin, Jasmine, I'm kind of in a new adventure and I needed to come here with my new travelling companion." Sora told the thief and princess and then faced the Skellington. "Jack this is Aladdin who I met when I first came here and Jasmine is the Princess of this kingdom called Agrabah." Sora told the skeleton introducing them to him. "Good day, residents of this wonderful world, my name is Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." Jack said as he used both of his hands to take the hands of both Aladdin and Jasmine and shake them, while the two were still quite dumbfounded at the sight of the talking skeleton.

"Pumpkin King?" Aladdin questioned as to why a skeleton would be a Pumpkin King, Jasmine herself while a little scared at the sight of Jack who either did not notice how scared the two residents of Agrabah were or simply did not mind (as scaring people was what the residents of Halloween Town usually liked to do), she was also amazed at a chance to actually get to know Sora.

"Nice to meet you Jack and Sora it is nice being able to formally meet you." Jasmine said with a smile as she surprised the boy by taking his hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you too, your highness." Sora blushed with a sheepish look on his face which made Jack giggle a little. "Come on in, I will show you two around the palace and you can meet my father the Sultan." Jasmine said as she and Aladdin showed them in.

Soon they were in the throne room of the Palace and the four were now eating with the Sultan and the guards were looking warily at Jack scared of his appearance, "Well I must say it is an honour to meet a hero like you Sora and what a fascinating friend you have in Mr Skellington." The Sultan was saying, Jack meanwhile was looking around him admiring the furniture and fashion of the people here. Jack just might have to take notes to make sure he does not forget all the wonderful things he sees on this adventure.

"Did things go alright on your date." Sultan asked warily, he knew what though they kept it to themselves they were finding it hard to really talk since it seemed after some time it seemed their feelings for eachother were not as strong as they thought it would be and without telling Jasmine, Aladdin liked to go on and take loot from bandits to give to the poor people of Agrabah. Jasmine did not disagree with this but did not like that he would just up and leave to go on a potentially dangerous adventure (if he got hurt how would she know where to look for him) and she was kind of wishing that she would get invited to go due to still wanting to explore what was beyond the palace. Aladdin himself without the Genie to give him advice (who was on a vacation around the world after the Heartless invasion), Aladdin was still not sure he would be able to woo Jasmine on his own.

"Father we just decided to see if there is a still a spark between us after what happened with the Heartless, we spend some time apart to see if we really are a couple or just friends." Jasmine said sharing the same sad smile with Aladdin while the Sultan sighed. "Really I thought you and Aladdin would live happily ever after you were reunited." Sora said concerned remembering how Aladdin was worried about her. Jasmine was surprised that this brave hero who was able to fight of the Heartless still seemed so bright and hopeful.

"Don't worry Sora, we still care eachother and just to see if it's just a different way..." Jasmine said as she put a hand on his shoulder that seemed reassuring. "Okay I hate to break this up but I have something to say for the Keyblade user." Said a voice and Hans walked into the throne room in an arrogant way that he positioned himself as he walked.

"Who goes there intruder!" one of the guards said as they were pointing their swords at him as the Sultan and Sora look alarmed, "I am known as Prince Hans Westerguard, thirteenth in line of the throne of the Southern Isles and a personal lieutenant of Lord Vader." Hans introduced himself with a bow.

"Lord Vader..." Sora said with a pause remembering what he had been told on Xandar "he is the leader of the Empire's alliance, you are working with them!" Hans gave out a laugh which confirmed Sora's statement, "Okay then evil Empire minion, now you will take the blades of Jack Skellington." Jack said determined as he got some swords from the guards who protested a little.

"Sorry but I am just here to give a little taste of the Empire's power to the Keyblade user, meet the Sith Spawns!" Hans said as appeared what seemed to be several Heartless creatures being charged with dark blue energy. They start attacking as Hans ran through the entrance. "Come with us to safety." Aladdin told Jasmine and Sultan as they followed him out of the entrance as the Guards started to fight the Sith Spawns as Hans had called them (while the swords were not much effective against the Sith Spawns, they were able to stun them enough for Sora to finish them off). Jasmine decided to stay to look at this from the doorway.

Sora then got his Keyblade ready as he began fighting the Sith Spawns with Jack attacking as well with the swords he had borrowed. Sora was able to dodge the dark blue energy that they were shooting. He was able to use his Firaga and Aeroga spells against and even able to collect the Munny that was appearing from the defeated Sith Spawns. "This has been so much fun so far!" Jack said excited as he took down two Sith Spawns at once.

Two Sith Spawns were running to attack Sora at his left and right, "Look out Sora!" Jasmine said with worry as she ran and pushed him out of the way. "Hey if you want to help your highness, catch this." Jack said passing Jasmine one of the swords he had which she started using to attacking the Sith Spawns. Sora got up and managing to use his Thundaga ability to stun the remaining Sith Spawns so they could be taken down.

"Are you alright Sora?" Jasmine asked with concerned as she and Jack gave the swords back to the guards Jack had taken them from. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for that and thanks for helping against those Sith Spawns." Sora said with a smile as the Sultan and Aladdin came back in. "We were so worried when we realised you came back in here to fight those things." The Sultan scolded Jasmine while she gave a quick apology but it seemed nice to actually fight back when her home was invaded unlike the last time where she was just kidnapped.

*Lair of the Empire's Alliance*

"Not bad for my Sith Spawns Creations, they may have been defeated but there are plenty of more where those came from." Facilier said with a smile as he and Vader were watching these events play out on a monitor, the Sith Spawns were created by Facilier by fusing the Heartless with his Shadow Magic and Sith energy that Vader had given him. "**The Sith Spawns may serve us well but remember that we cannot be overconfident or the Keyblade user and his new allies may defeat our plans.**" Darth Vader contemplated thinking of strategies to use against Sora.

*Agrabah*

"Sorry my Sultan but we could not find the prince that brought those creatures there." Razoul the captain of the guard told the Sultan as they were still in the throne room as the guards searched for Hans but he had escaped while Sora gave his explanation of what he knew about the Empire. "Say Jasmine, since we came here to find an ally and you were fight to fend off those creatures: how about you come and join us!" Jack asked which made the Sultan and Aladdin gasp and Sora was surprised since he forgotten about why they had originally came here.

"What? But how dangerous this quest would be and you have been kidnapped recently before..." Sultan protested but Jasmine cut him off, "Come on father: I am not a little girl anymore and I think this brave hero could help me learn how to fight..." Jasmine said and Sora blushed a little once he realised who the compliment was directed to.

"I guess as long as these two gentlemen make sure you are alright then its okay." Sultan sighed and Aladdin gave Jasmine a hug telling her that maybe they could go on an adventure together as friends when she returns and see what she has learnt. "So Sora, do you want me to join you on this little adventure?" Jasmine asked and Sora nodded a little thinking it could be good to have a Princess of Heart to help.

Jasmine took Sora to Rajah so she could say goodbye, Raja was given a hug form Jasmine and gave Sora a look asking him to bring her back safely. After saying one final goodbye to her father, Aladdin and to Aladdin's monkey friend Abu, Jasmine followed Jack and Sora back to Excalibur. "Okay so now our trio is complete and the Empire had better prepare itself." Jack said once they were inside. Rhomann told them that they were now going back to Xandar so they could learn where to go next. Then the ship went into the air and on its next course.

**Yeah, using game machines in the story like in Supreme Adventure and DJ Rodriquez was even okay with me using the style since I liked it. I would mostly be using the one for the first game though so no reaction commands or things from other games. I will be using my own summons though. Also I know my explanation for Jasmine and Aladdin splitting up was weak but I did not to do it in a way that would make any of them the bad guy since I like both characters though I do like them as a couple in the movies and that cartoon show. Also sorry if it seems i am rushing it, I will try and take it slower from now on.**


	5. Back to Xandar

On Excalibur in the seats in the back Sora was sitting in the middle while Jack and Jasmine were sitting by the window seats, Jack was marvelling at the stars outside like a kid in a candy store while Jasmine was looking a bit calmer as she looked at the space outside the window. Sora decided to face her direction and ask "space seems like a nice place, doesn't it!"

Jasmine chuckled as she faced the Keyblade User while jack was muttering about a Space themed Halloween idea he just thought of, "Yeah it seems nice to be among the stars, my father never let me leave the Palace when I was growing up so I spent a lot of time gazing up at the sky." Jasmine said sighing a little excited to be having the chance to explore what is beyond the Palace and even her world. "My friends Kairi, Riku and I used to gaze at the stars ourselves back on our home of Destiny Island, we used to dream of travelling beyond our Island and seeing what was beyond it." Sora told Jasmine and the Princess of Heart was a bit +more interested in seeing what else she and Sora might have in common.

"Just a head's up, we should be arriving back on Xandar in about less than ten minutes." Rhomann told them as Sora and Jasmine decided to face the front of the ship, eager to find out where their adventure will take them now that the party has been assembled, while Jack was contemplating how to make stars for his space themed Halloween idea.

*Lair of the Empire's Alliance*

In the cell Kairi was quite shocked to see her friend Riku and King Mickey there, some time passed and the three had been sitting there trying to think of something to do to try and escape. Kairi had explained to them about how the Stormtroopers (not that they knew that is what they were called) took her from Destiny Island and brought them here and Riku and Mickey told her about them being taken there by the same soldiers. "Well are our guests enjoying their stay here?" asked a mocking voice and they saw that now standing outside their cell was the smirking form of Facilier.

"How do you do, I am Dr Facillier, witch doctor extraordinaire and a personal lieutenant of Lord Vader." explained Facilier in a friendly tone as Riku and Mickey glared at the witch doctor, "So you are working with that Vader guy, probably want to do what Maleficent did and assemble the Princesses of Heart to get to the Kingdom Hearts." Facilier let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh no, we are not those Kingdom Hearts, we are interested in a much more dangerous weapon to carry out our plans." Facilier told them and Mickey let out a surprised gasped, what could these villains be after if it's not the Kingdom Hearts. "You see, we have you here since we need something to use against the Keyblade user that poses a threat to our plans." Facilier explained which made Kairi and Riku look angry.

"You leave Sora out of this; he will be able to stop you like he stopped the Darkness from destroying everything!" Kairi let out and Riku was surprised by how angry the normally nice girl was now acting. "Oh we will see what will happen when your little friend tries to play hero." Facillier told them as he walked away. As they left Mickey put both of his hands on the shoulders of Kairi and Riku to calm them down and said "don't worry, I'm sure your friend Sora will be alright! With Donald and Goofy by his side to help him, he will be just fine!"

In another part of the lair Hans had got back and was now looking over another lower ranked member of their little alliance. "So doctor, you think your machine will be will be ready to take on the Keyblade user and his new allies?" Hans asked the man who had brown hair, a black shirt and a white labcoat. "I can guaranteed you that it will be ready, I call it the Heartless-Inator!" the main said to the giant machine with big bulbs on it and it had the Heartless logo on it "with it not only will I be able to crush the Keyblade user if he comes to my world but I will be able to take over the Tri State Area!"

"Whatever Doof." Hans laughed which made the man glare, "That's Doofenshmirtz." Replied the mad scientist known as Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

*Planet Xandar*

Merlin was there to greet the trio when Excalibur landed back at the Nova Corps Headquarters, Jack and Jasmine looked around in awe as they followed Sora out of the ship, "Welcome back Sora and I see you have found your new allies, Mr Skellington and Ms Jasmine will certainly be much help to you on this quest." Merlin beamed at the trio as he then introduced himself to the newcomers "my name is Merlin and I will be a helper to you on this little quest." Jack then bowed and said hello to him and Jasmine equally said hello.

"Irani left it to me to start preparing yourselves for the adventure that you will embark on." Merlin told them as they were following him to a place at the bottom of the building "back in my world, I have trained another young boy like you Sora with much potential that had ended up ruling the kingdom as King Arthur." Merlin told them and this got the interest of the trio, "You taught a king Merlin?" Sora asked surprised and Merlin nodded cheerfully. "Yes and maybe sometime I can take you to my world to meet him." Merlin told them which got them excited.

"Well from one king to another, it would certainly be an honour to meet this King Arthur if we are given the chance." Jack said looking excited while looking around. They came across what seemed to be an arena with a stage like the one Sora fought in the cup tournaments back in the Olympus Coliseum, there was also a desk nearby which Merlin lead them to. "Now Sora, you know those Key chains that you acquired from Jasmine and Jack's worlds?" Merlin asked Sora nodded remembering the keychains that he acquired on his journey that allowed him to change the form of his Keyblade. "Could you get them out and give them to Jack and Jasmine respectively, if you please." Confused on what was going to happen, Sora never the less took out the two keychains and gave Jack the Pumpkinhead keychain and Jasmine the Three Wishes keychain. Jasmine looked at her confused and unsure of what to think but Jack however, was marvelling at his and said "well your welcome, I suppose this will go great with my keys back home!"

Merlin then took his wand from the desk and started waving it about, suddenly the keychains began glowing and to the astonishment of the trio transformed into the Pumpkinhead and Three Wishes Keyblades respectively. "Wow, this is what I call a blade!" Jack said as he began looking over his new weapon and Jasmine was at wonder at the sight of hers. Sora excitedly asked "so Jack and Jasmine get to be Keyblade users as well?" Merlin chuckled and said "of course my boy: Jasmine's heart is pure as she is a Princess of Heart and Jack's heart is good and always in the right place despite what idea and scheme he may come up which might have had results."

Sora would have to agree to that in his mind, since Jack's Heartless Halloween did not have its desired effect, "Wow, its amazing!" Jasmine said impressed since the only weapons she was really familiar with was the swords that Agrabah's guard used so it was a striking contrast. "If you are ready we can start your training for how to use them and how to work as a team."

"Are you ready for this, guys?" Sora asked his new companions excited, they both nodded at the same time and the trio went to the centre of the stage. "Now i asked an ally of the Nova Corps to help with your training, a sparring partner if you well." Merlin told them and the trio got ready in a battle pose with their Keyblades. They looked dumbfounded as came dancing in was a man with brown hair, facial hair, a red jack and listening to headphones on a walkman while singing out the lyrics of a song from his birth planet called _I Want You Back_ by Jackson Five. He then took his headphones off and said "hey guys, I will be your sparring partner. My name is Peter Quill but you can call me Star Lord!"

**Yeah the idea of Jasmine using the Three Wishes also came from Supreme Adventure and once again DJ Rodriquez was alright with me using that idea, hey to fight Jack and Jasmine can't keep relying on weapons found in the worlds. Right now there is a poll on my profile to choose a rival for a future fight, like how Cloud was used in the first game. Next chapter it is training and the team goes on their first official trip to another world!**


	6. Sparring with Star Lord

*Danville*

In the world called Danville in the backyard of a seemingly normal house, sitting under the tree were two young boys. One of the boys had red hair, a head shaped like a triangle, a white and orange striped shirt and blue shorts who was named Phineas Flynn and the other boy who was named Ferb Fletcher and was Phineas's step-brother was green haired, had a head shaped like the letter F, a white shirt and purple pants. "Okay Ferb, is there anything you want to do today?" Phineas asked Ferb who just shrugged. Then came walking out of the house and into the backyard was an angry looking teenage girl with orange hair, a red shirt and white shorts. She was Candace Flynn, Phineas's biological sister and Ferb's sister.

"Okay boys, whatever you have done will get you in hot water for sure." Candace screamed out loud to the confusion of the boys. "What do you mean Candace?" Phineas asked confused as Candace showed them inside to the living room where the news was on the Television. The anchorman was talking about how Sith Spawns were attacking Danville but they did not know what to make of the strange monsters. "You guys don't know anything about this, do you." Candace said getting more calm when she saw the confused look on her brothers' face told her that they were confused which was confirmed as they shook their heads.

"But I know what we are gonna do today." Phineas said excited thinking monster hunting would be a good activity for today, "Hey where is Perry, I don't want to see him hurt by these monsters." Phineas noticing that their pet platypus was not there, which actually happened quite a lot during the beginning of their days' activities.

In a secret base a green platypus wearing a brown fedora was a chair while facing a monitor, this platypus was Perry who worked as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (Organisation without a Cool Acronym) which here codename was Agent P. On the monitor was a man with white hair, a white moustache and a green uniform with "**MM**" on the top left corner of the outfit, he was Perry's boss Major Monogram. "Agent P as you might know there have been some sightings of these monsters in Danville, we do not know where these monsters are coming from but we have a hunch this might be Doctor Doofenshmirtz' doing so I want you to investigate and if it is his doing then put a stop to it!" the Major said giving the mission to the platypus, Perry gave a salute as he then left.

*Planet Xandar*

Sora was the first of the trio to get over the weird entrance of their sparring partner though Jack was more fascinated than weirded out, "Come on guys, let's see what we can do!" Sora told them as they began charging in with the Keyblades drawn up high. Peter smirked at them as he then lifted up to the air thanks to rockets attached to his boots. "Prepare for anything that an opponent might throw at you." Peter told the astonished looking trio as he then began taking out two blasters and began shooting at them.

Luckily for them they managed to dodge the blasts in time, "Guys, try and deflect the blasts with your Keyblades." Sora told his new companions as they got up and tried dodging the blasts right back at Peter when they hit their Keyblades. "You are going to have to try a lot better than that." Peter taunted as Sora then began trying to use Firaga and Thundaga which seemed to have stunned him when he managed to hit him with the spells. "I think what we should do now is try and knock him out of the air..." Jasmine started as she and Sora then saw something being thrown and hit one of the rocket thrusters on his shoes causing the other to not be as steady and sent him to the floor.

"Okay what was just thrown at him." Jasmine asked but she and Sora were scared and shocked when they faced Jack and saw that his head was missing, said head rolled to Jack as he used his free hand to put it back on. "Peter did say we should prepare for anything that might be thrown at us, he should have used his own advice." Jack said with a smile as the spiky haired boy and the Princess got over their shock. "Okay, that was unexpected, I will give you that skeleton man but I am not done yet." Peter told the trio as he managed to get up and was holding his blasters back up. While this was happening a Nova Corps officer came in and gave a report to Merlin and he then left, Merlin's eyes widened and he realised that this meant there would not be that much time to train the trio and he could only hope they would be able to handle what is to come.

"Here is a plan, I will keep deflecting his blasts while you try and disarm him." Sora whispered to his partners and they shared a nod. When Peter began firing at him Sora rushed in to deflect the blasts. Jack rushed to his left and managed to hit him with Pumpkinhead causing him to drop his blasters in his distracted state. "Distraction, I just need to..." Peter said to himself but was unable to react as Jasmine hit him on the head with Three Wishes causing him to be knocked out.

"So did we win?" Sora asked as Peter was picking himself up, Peter and Merlin (who were smiling a bit with pride) nodded, "Yeah you did okay for your first practice as a team but things will get harder for you from now on." Peter told them as they then got excited, "I am going back to the Milano, my team needs to get back to helping against this Empire but if you need me again then you know what to call." Peter told Merlin as he then left.

"Wow so we managed to win our first practice!" Jasmine said feeling a bit proud of herself but with the knowledge that it will be nothing compared to what they may face, "I think this calls for a group hug." Jack said with joy as he then used his arms to pull both Jasmine and Sora into a big hug making them gasp in surprise before Jack let them go. "Okay are you ready for the first official trip of this little mission to stop the Empire's plans?" Merlin asked them, the trio shared a look and gave a simultaneous nod.

"We are ready Merlin." Sora said as the trio looked determined which made the wizard smile, "Excellent as I have gotten a report saying that the Empire's Alliance have struck on a world already." Merlin told them "the Sith Spawns monsters they have created have began appearing on this world called Danville, I am not sure what they want there but I think you must go there and stop them before they cause irrefutable damage to the world in whatever scheme they have concocted. Rhomann already has the coordinates to this world so you just need to go to your ship and you can leave" Merlin told them as they began going back to Excalibur.

"Hey Sora, when this is all done do you think we can still continue being friends?" Jasmine asked as they were walking to their ship, "I'm sure we can Jasmine." Sora said confidently but blushed a little as the beautiful Princess of Heart gave him a sweet smile. "_He already has faced the darkness to save all the worlds but yet looks so cute when he is blushing._" Jasmine thought in her mind.

**Yeah the first world they will be going to will be of Phineas and Ferb, one of the best cartoons Disney has ever made. I promise I will try and make the chapters longer from now on and I will try my best but I am not the best writer in terms of action scenes.**


	7. Danville part 1

*Arendelle*

In the kingdom of Arendelle inside the palace, there was a young woman with light brown hair in ponytails wearing a black and green dress that was previously used for her sister's coronation; she was Princess Anna the younger sister of Elsa the queen of Arendelle. She was relaxing at the palace since her boyfriend Kristoff and his reindeer Sven were busy at work as Arendelle's official ice deliver. In the room Anna and Elsa's living snowman Olaf was walking about trying to find something to do while being stabilised by the mini snow cloud hanging over his head that was made for him by Elsa using her ice and snow magic powers.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf said waving to Elsa who entered the room; Elsa was a young woman who was not so much older than Anna. Her blonde haired was tied down in a single ponytail and she was wearing a sparkly bright light blue dress. "Something wrong Elsa?" Anna asked worried as Elsa looked distressed and had a piece of paper in her hands. "I just met with a messenger from the Southern Isles..." Elsa said the stress being clear in her voice and Anna's face darkened at the mention of the home of Hans her murderous manipulative jerk of an ex-fiancé "the King and Queen sent this message stating that they sentenced Hans to house arrest in this cottage in the Southern Isle with his prince title, resources and privileges cut off."

Anna smirked at this, it seemed appropriate for the jerk that played with her feelings and was willing to get them killed so he could claim the throne of Arendelle for himself. "The guards they sent to keep an eye on him returned stating they were attacked by soldiers in black and white armor who made off with Hans in some sort of flying vehicle." Elsa explained and Anna was not sure what to make of it. "So Hans is out and about?" Anna asked before perking up as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder "don't worry Elsa, we will get him if he is stupid enough to try and come here. Whatever army is helping them, I am sure they would be no match for your magic."

"You're probably right; still it would not hurt to be cautious so I have ordered the guard to keep an eye on everything entering Arendelle for Hans or anything resembling the description of the soldiers or vehicle that was mentioned in the letter." Elsa told her sister but Anna was being optimistic and sure that they would be to handle whatever Hans might throw at them.

However they could not begin to imagine the plan Hans had for Arendelle with the power and resources given to him by his new allies and what exactly he planned on accomplishing. Hans was quite dangerous when he was acting on his own with only his charm and cunning mind to help him but now he was able to fight back with some dark magic of his own...

But of course Hans would have to wait before he could put everything he needed for his plan in order so the two royal sisters were contempt thinking they were safe against whatever Hans could try to pull off.

*Danville*

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz was excitedly working on his Heartless-Inator machine, "**Are you sure your machine will be able to get to the Heart of this world for our plans**?" asked the feared voice of Darth Vader coming from a communication device that Doofenshmirtz had to help him communicate with his superiors in this alliance, who were limited to Darth Vader as the leader of this alliance plus Hans and Doctor Facillier as his lieutenants. "Don't worry, I have helped you with building of your ultimate plan weapon and my Heartless-Inator is spreading the Sith Spawns all throughout Danville and I promise you that I will be able to use this world's heart!" Doofenshmirtz told Vader through the device.

"**Whatever you say.**" Vader's voice said before the transmission ended, Doofenshmirtz then smirked as he saw that Perry had came in and was now trapped in a forcefield trap he had set up. "Perry the Platypus, you will find that this new scheme of mine will be better since I have had help from my new allies in a Galactic Empire who have given me these Sith Spawn monsters for use in conquering the Tri-State-Area!" Doofenshmirtz told the Platypus who looked unsure of what to make of that statement "You see as I have found out, each world out there has a heart that gives life to the world that is protected by a keyhole, once my machine and Sith Spawns have found out where exactly this world's keyhole is then I will open it and use the power of this world's heart to take over the Tri-State Area!"

Doofenshmirtz looked at his nemesis and saw the platypus had a disbelieving look on his face, "Yeah I totally did not believe it myself when I had it explained to me." Doofenshmirtz admitted sheepishly "but once they showed me proof of this, I originally came up with a machine to attract every single door in the Tri-State-Area so I can find the keyhole but then they told me that it was a special keyhole that was hidden away..." Doofenshmirtz then shook his head as he went to a monitor "anyway along with my Heartless-Inator, I have come up with this satellite connected to this monitor that will be able to pinpoint where the Keyhole is so I can unlock it and absorb it's power to use for my Heartless-Inator." Doofenshmirtz then got to work turning his satellite on.

*Disney Castle*

Donald had decided to use a powerful and energy conserving teleportation spell (that was to be used for emergencies) to send him, Goofy and Pluto back to the Disney Castle, once Donald recuperated they entered the palace and to the throne room. Sitting at the throne was Queen Minnie Mouse who seemed worried and concerned when they saw the puffed out Donald, Goofy and Pluto. "Oh my, what happened?" Minnie asked as she got off the throne and went to where her friends were standing. "You see Minnie, it was like this." Goofy said as he went into an abridged version of what had happened to them including how they met Sora, helped him in this mission and how Sora just disappeared when they were following another task from Mickey.

"Oh my..." Minnie said concerned as she contemplated what to do, "How about you take the Gummi Ship to meet those who are helping to restore Hollow Bastion, they may know what to do to help you find your friend and Mickey." Minnie said and they bowed, though she did not show it on her face she was afraid for her husband's life but she knew he was a strong one who would be able to take care of himself. "_Here that Sora, wherever you are we are gonna find ya!_" Donald thought in his head as he, Goofy and Pluto went on the next step in their journey to reunite with their new friend Sora as well as their king/best friend Mickey.

*Danville*

In the middle of the streets of Danville, Phineas, Ferb and Candace were standing about as Phineas was trying to get a miniature laser to work but without success. "Sorry but I don't think I can get this to work, if I had the time I think that I would be able to get the laser to work but so far no luck." Phineas said looking disappointed, "This is just great!" Candace said exasperated slapping her face while Sith Spawns were getting closer "monsters are attacking Danville, we have no idea where they came from and when I need you two to use one of your big ideas, it ends up not working!" "Cheer up Candace, maybe something will come to us on how to stop this." Phineas said trying to cheer her sister up and they then noticed a shadow coming over them.

The three siblings looked up and were shocked to see Excalibur flying down to land, "Cool, maybe Meep has come to help us!" Phineas said excited as they walked towards where the ship was landing. "Maybe it will be some super advanced alien race with advanced weapons that will crush the monsters with one blast..." Candace said her excitement growing as the door opened, she then let out a disappointed groan as Sora walked out holding his Keyblade. "Or it could just be some kid holding a giant key." Candace sighed as she put her hand to her head.

Jasmine then walked out and the trio thought that although she dressed like an Arabian princess (which she actually was in her world), she did not look that alien, they however had their jaws dropped in surprise when they spotted Jack walking out who was amazed with what he saw and guessed that (besides the Sith Spawns) this would be what a town would look like when a holiday is not taking place. "Guys, watch out." Sora told the Danville natives as Sora charged and used Firaga to dispatch of the incoming Sith Spawns that were circling them. "Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and my sister Candace." Phineas said greeting the new visitors. Sora smiled as he came over and shook Phineas's hand. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sora and these are my friends Princess Jasmine and Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!" Sora said introducing them and Jack and Jasmine waved to them.

"Hey you're Keyblade users." Phineas said noticing the Keyblades in their hands and the trio looked surprised that this normal kid seemed to know about the Keyblades. "Huh?" Candace asked perplexed, "Keyblades are weapons of heroes from different worlds who protect the Hearts of each worlds." Ferb clarified the normally silent boy speaking up. "How do you know this?" Candace asked giving her brothers a weirded outlook.

"It was in the Fireside Girls handbook in a chapter about other world events, Isabella showed it to us one day when we were at her house." Phineas explained, Candace had so many questions which included how the Fireside Girls got such knowledge and why was it in their handbook. "Guys, I hate to break your little introduction party but look." Rhomann said as was at the still open door of Excalibur and he then pointed to the Sith Spawns that were closing in as he went back in. "You guys go to a safe spot while we take care of them." Jack said as the trio got their Keyblades ready. "No arguments here." Candace said as she took Phineas and Ferb's hands as they ran to an alleyway to hide for the time being.

Sora took a defensive approach blocking the Sith lightning coming from the Sith Spawns before he counter attacked with the Firaga spells as well as swiping the Keyblade against the Sith Spawns that were lucky enough to get close enough to hit him. Jack was swinging his about attacking several Sith Spawns about while Jasmine use her Keyblade to deflect the Sith lightning from the Sith Spawns before managing to swipe them.

Then came about new types of Sith Spawns that resembled spiders and were about twice as big as normal Sith Spawns. "With our Keyblades, you think we could have a hand in trying out these normal spells?" Jasmine asked and Sora thought for a moment and said "well we will never know unless we try!" Jack concentrated managed to use the Thundaga spell against the spider Sith Spawns which managed to weaken them allowing Jasmine to finish them off with a couple of Firaga spells.

"the feel of using magic, it feels nice!" Jasmine said excitedly while Jack was jumping with joy, "wow, looks like you two are last learners of the Keyblades and spells like I was." Sora said as he pulled them into a celebration hug which made Jasmine blush a little, in his head he was also thinking about how not only is Jasmine beautiful as well as kind (something to do with being a Princess of Heart) but she seemed to be capable of using her new weapon. "_I still can't believe this charming cute boy is a great warrior who saved me and the rest existence from the darkness..._" Jasmine thought as the Flynn Fletcher children came over.

"That was awesome guys!" Phineas said looking amazed at what they just saw, "Well we still need to find where the Keyhole is so we can have a chance at stopping these Sith Spawns." Jack commented wishing that they were more like the Heartless he tried to use as dancers for his Heartless Halloween. "Isabella is having a Fireside Girls meeting at her house right now so we can go there and check her handbook to see where they are, we can even show you the way!" Phineas said as the Keyblade using trio followed the Danville residents to Isabella's house while Candace was muttering about what she had been through so far in this Summer alone.

**Next chapter is the first official boss fight of this story besides Star Lord who could be considered a mini boss.**


	8. Danville part 2

*Danville*

"Ha-ha, my machine has found where the Keyhole will be! Now the Tri-State-Area will soon be mine and not even you will be able to stop me Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said with a smirk once his computer told him what his satellite had found. Now he would jus have to move his Heartless-Inator to where the Keyhole will be and watch his plan unfold. His smirk disappeared and turned into one of confusion as he turned to see the trap he had set had been broken and Perry was not there.

"Dammit, I really should have kept a closer eye on him." Doofenshmirtz said mentally kicking himself "no matter, once my machine has absorb the world's heart then not even Perry the Platypus will be able to stop me! I will show what a great ruler I will be to my parents (that will teach them from missing my birth) and my daughter Vanessa will be so proud of me! Maybe Darth Vader will even promote me to his third lieutenant and I can even be evil best friends with Hans and that Shadow Man! Will be such an evil team!" He then started his evil laugh before realising he had better get to work using a ray to help him move his Heartless-Inator.

*Hollow Bastion*

Hollow Bastion was once the proud Radiant Garden before it was transformed by the plots of the Darkness and the Heartless. Now the former residents of Radiant Gardens were working to see if they can slowly transform the place back to what it was once like. They were getting help from some of the neighbouring worlds as it seemed that the walls between the worlds did not seem to fix themselves as believed once Ansem was defeated once and for all. "Seems nice we can get to work on restoring our home to its former glory." smiled a young brown haired woman in a pink dress by the name of Aerith Gainsborough. Next to her was a sixteen year old girl with short black hair, silver headband, a low cut green shirt, tan shorts, blue belt, orange fingerless gloves over stockings on her arms, high socks and orange shoes. This was the ninja girl who went by Yuffie Kisaragi, "Can't wait till we get this placed cleaned up!" Yuffie squealed in excitement as she turned to a brown haired man wearing black pants, black shoes, a white shirt, black gloves, a silver pendant and a short sleeved black jacket.

"What do you think Leon?" Yuffie asked and the man known as Leon gave a small smile which turned to one of concern. Aerith and Yuffie noticed this and turned to the direction he was facing and was shocked at the sight of Donald and Goofy the ones who helped Sora the Keyblade User on his quest to save the worlds from the Heartless as well, the three Radiant Garden residents looked around to see if said Keyblade user was with them but he was not and the only one that seemed to be with the two was the canine companion Pluto. "Guys, we were on a quest when Sora disappeared out of nowhere, Minnie has sent us to ask for your help in locating them." Goofy explained to them and Aerith, Yuffie Leon all looked at eachother with an alarmed look on their face. Was there some sort of sinister force at work just after it seemed that the worlds were safe

*Danville*

"...any questions..." said a young girl in the uniform of the scout organisation known as the Fireside Girls, she was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro the leader Fireside Girls Troop 24631 and a close friend of Phineas and Ferb. "I have one." A brown haired girl called Adyson Sweetwater said smirking "are we ready to earn our daily Help Thy Neighbour badge by going to see Phineas?" Isabella huffed a little while some of the others snickered; it was no secret amongst them of Isabella being in love with Phineas which was why they were usually there to help with whatever Phineas and his brother Ferb were up to for the day.

Their meeting was then interrupted as they heard the front door being banged on from the outside, Isabella went to answer it as Candace rushed in to the living room where the meeting was in, grabbed the Fireside Girls handbook off the table and started flicking through it. "Can you please tell me which page talks about keyholes?" Candace screamed agitated by the sight of these monsters that appeared today. "Candace, is something wrong?" Isabella asked confused as she went to the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Candace asked as she went to the window and pointed to the outside, "How about the MONSTERS THAT HAVE BEEN WREAKING HAVOC IN THE CITY THAT HAVE TO BE STOPPED BY FINDING A KEYHOLE!" Candace then screamed as the Fireside Girls looked out the windows. "How exactly did we manage to go through our meeting without anyone noticing that?" Isabella asked confused, the girl next to her known as Gretchen shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay Phineas, Ferb and some three aliens are outside holding keys and maybe they could explain it better than I could." Candace told them as she calmed down and led them outside to where Sora, Jack, Jasmine, Phineas and Ferb were waiting patiently for them. While most of the Fireside Girls were looking at the Keyblade users in awe, Isabella excitedly went up to Phineas and asked "hiya Phineas, whatch'a doing?" Phineas responded by saying "hi Isabella; monsters have invaded and Sora, Jack and Jasmine here came to stop them as they are Keyblade users."

"Really?" Isabella asked looking at the trio in question as the Fireside Girls gasped in surprise, "Yeah, we believe we can stop these monsters by finding this world's keyhole which Phineas said we might be able to find with your handbook." Sora explained and Isabella said she was happy to do it and she asked Candace for the handbook back which she did. "Here is the page right here." Isabella said putting the book open on a table "with the information in this book and given time, I believe we can figure out where the Keyhole is in time..."

They heard a large noise and a big screech, "what now?" Candace asked her anger rising up again, they looked out the window and saw a giant serpent monsters that seemed to have came up through a hole he made in the ground, it was 59 meters long, was black and it's body was covered by flame covered runes and if you got a close enough look of its giant mouth you might be able to make out the three rows of rotating teeth. The Fireside Girls looked scared, Phineas and Ferb seemed to be marvelled at the sight of the beast known as the Great Wyrm, the Keyblade Users seemed to be a little afraid but knew they would have to try and be brave to fight the beast (except for Jack who did not seemed worried since he was used to seeing monsters like this back in his home of Halloween Town) and Candace sarcastically muttered under her breath "well this day just keeps getting better and better."

"Do you guys think you can try and locate where the Keyhole is while we took care of this monster?" Sora asked and Phineas responded with "I don't think that will be a problem!" The three Keyblade users went outside and tried charging at the beast with their Keyblades but they did not seem to be working much. The Keyblade Users then had to endure a loud deadly screech from the Great Wyrm. The Great Wyrm then charged back into the ground.

They were now looking at the hole in the ground expecting the monster to come back up at any second but instead Sora had to dodge at the Great Wyrm came back up in a new hole near where Sora was but the impact did send him down. Jasmine worriedly went up to him and asked "are you alright Sora?" Sora smiled as he looked up at jasmine that was taller than him despite being only a year older, "I am just fine Jasmine. I have had to deal with worse, just like the matches I had to go through in the Cup tournaments in the coliseum." Sora said and he saw his two new partners seemed intrigued and Sora knew he would have to tell them about this story later but for now they had to focus on the monster.

The monster was waiting to try another screech attack and so they decided to try their hands at magic, Sora and Jasmine tried using Firaga at first which seemed to have no effect and then switched to Thundaga which seemed to be a better but the monster seemed to be hurt when Jack tried using Blizzaga on it especially when it managed to hit the weak point of the monster which was the tissue of its mouth. "This monster seems to be weak against ice, let's try using that against the monster." Sora said as they started using Blizzaga against the monster until it went back into the ground again.

They were waiting for the Great Wyrm to surface again as it was circling the area underground like a shark waiting to find the right moment to attack. The trio were at a safe enough distance to dodge when the monster came back up and were more prepared when it used its screech attack. They were ready this time and the monster was not able to defend against the Blizzaga spells from the three Keyblades when it was trying to use the screech attack again, it was then forced to go back into the ground.

The trio decided to waste no time in striking with the Blizzaga spells when the Great Wyrm rose up again and the monster seemed to collapse from the damage it was taken and using a few more Blizzaga spells the monster was defeated. "We won!" Sora said as the three cheered in celebration as Jasmine then had the honours of using Curaga to heal them for the damage they had suffered in the fight.

"Let's see if our new friends have found where the Keyhole is." Sora said as they went inside as the Danville residents were looking at the handbook, some papers they were using for calculations and a map of Danville. "We saw that you have managed to take care of the monster and I think we have found where the Keyhole is, in the Danville Park here." Phineas said pointing to the spot on the map "apparently they wanted to make the keyhole some sort of tourist attraction but decided to build the park over it instead."

Phineas then gave the map to Sora and said "we have an idea on how to help but we need to go home to help put it together, so do you think you can get a head start and we will be there when we get it ready."

After the trio shared a nod, Jasmine said "thanks and whatever your idea is I hope you will be safe from the rest of these monsters." Candace then told her "I will be with them to make sure we are safe, just go and find that keyhole with your boyfriend and skeleton. Friend." As they left the house both Sora and Jasmine's faces were blushing at the boyfriend comment but nonetheless.

**I would like to thank ultima-owner for the idea of the Great Wyrm and I welcome any ideas for future bosses ideas. Also i noticed for something reason until now I have been using 'Princess of Light' when it is really 'Princess of Heart'. I don't know why I made that mistake but I have changed it in the previous chapters and I don't think it is a mistake I will be repeating.**


	9. Interlude

*Lair of the Empire's Alliance*

In a room in the lair filled with chairs and several boards for plans were villains from various worlds recruited for the Empire's Alliance and there were also Stormtroopers standing around the room for security in case there were any intruders. Sitting at a chair was a man dressed in black clothing and wearing black gloves as well as wearing a dark purple cape with a collar on it. Someone might be able to look at this imposing figure and see that he did not have a head. This individual was known as the Headless Horseman from the world known as Sleepy Hollow.

Sitting away from the Horseman was a man with grey hair, a grey goatee, a light blue collared shirt, yellow tie and a black suit. This man had on his face and posture that showed he was strict and was not happy being there. He was known as Phillium Benedict from the world known as Third Street School. Finally there was a humanoid wolf wearing black boots, light blue pants and a dark blue jacket with bits of red. He was known as Don Karnage. Entered through the door were Hans and Doctor Facillier. "Good evening and I thank you for coming to the inaugural meeting of this alliance, I assure you all that you will all get what you want by the end of our plan." Facillier said to the group sitted "I am Doctor Facillier rand this is Hans Westerguard, we are the lieutenants of this little alliance." Facillier introduced, Hans gave a slight bow and Benedict looked a little freaked out when he saw that Facillier's shadow on the wall was waving to them. "Now may I please introduce our leader and the one who made this little get together possible, please help me welcome Darth Vader." Hans said as the door opened and Darth Vader entered and the Stormtroopers bowed before them before he motioned them to stand back up.

Benedict gave out a snort and Vader faced Benedict and asked "**is there something you would like to say Mr Benedict?**" Vader asked managing to sound calm through the breathing of his helmet with Karnage, Hans and Facilier unnerved by the mere presence of the high ranking member of the Galactic Empire. "When your little minions in white armor broke me out of prison and asked me to join your little galactic club I agreed since they claimed they could help me in my cause of eliminating recesses once and for all." Benedict said with Facillier and Hans smacking their faces with their hands knowing this will not end well for Benedict. "I will work with you but make no mistake I will not be taking orders from some person in a stupid Halloween costume and I do not think I should be working with these creatures since I have made a name for myself as a former secretary of education!" Benedict shouted and Vader then shook his head.

"**Mr Benedict, if you know what is good for you I suggest you change your tone right now as I find your little tantrum to be disturbing.**" Vader said with an edge of warning to his voice. "Or what..." Benedict asked before Vader then took out his closed fist and Benedict looked like he was now choking. Vader then let go and asked him "**Will you now be able to behave in my presence?**" Benedict now scared nodded vigorously as most of the other Alliance members now seemed scared.

"**Good now, I can now say what I want you to hear about how to put the plan together.**" Vader said to the members who most of whom looked frightened "**I will need something from all of you in your worlds, except for one...**" Vader said as he went to the middle of the room and then faced the Horseman. "**For the plan to work we need to use a spell which requires the heart from a world whose only possible ally has refused, I need you to go to this world and retrieve it. Bring it back and we will use the power of the world to grant you a new head.**" The Horseman then took out his hand and gave a thumbs up.

"**Excellent and I will tell the rest of you that if you what I required form your worlds then you will be able to use the Heart of each of your worlds to help provide you with what you require and it will help us with our ultimate plan.**" Vader said "**But be warned of the Keyblade user known as Sora, those who hold the Keyblades will be able to fight the Heartless that help power our plans as well as the Sith Spawns. Sora has gotten himself two new allies who now each have Keyblades. They are now in another world with another of our allies who has given us technology which has become useful in our ultimate plan. Be warned should you encounter them since they are not to be underestimated as Sora has defeated previous ones who seemed to use the Heartless power for their own.**" Vader then dismissed them and Hans went up to Facilier.

"Shadow Man, for what I have in store for my world I need one of your little voodoo magic trinkets." Hans told him, Facilier smirked as he asked what he had in mind.

**So the other members of this little alliance is Don Karnage from Talespin, the Headless Horseman from the Adventures of Ichabob and Mr Toad and Phillium Benedict from Recess: School's out based on one of my childhood favourite Disney cartoons (hey the guy's plan in the movie was insane and I think he is crazy enough to go with other Disney villains). Also I wrote this interlude chapter since it had been a while and to show you I am still working on this story, just that I have been into other stuff but I will work on this when I can.**


	10. Danville part 3

***Danville***

"Okay, here we are but where is the Keyhole..." Jack asked once he, Sora and Jasmine had arrived at Danville park but then several of the spider like Sith Spawns had appeared. "Let's take care of these monsters, guys!" Sora said as the trio began striking at the Sith Spawns and then using Firaga at them. "Look guys." Sora said pointing with his free hand as they spotted a platypus helping to fight Sith Spawns. "an alien empire, my own Keyblade and now a platypus with a hat: I love this adventure already!" Jack cheered as Perry was helping them fight off the rest of the Sith Spawns and they then collected the Munny that appeared.

"Hello there." Sora said walking up to the platypus and kneeling down so they were eye to eye "my name is Sora and these are my friends Jasmine and Jack, we are here to stop these monsters so do you want to help us take them out so we can find the Keyhole that will stop them?" Perry then shrugged and nodded, "Okay guys, I think this platypus can help us." Sora told his fellow Keyblade users. "Sora, how do you deal with all the strange creatures that you seem to find on these worlds?" Jasmine questioned as Sora just shrugged since the answer was that he was just an open minded person.

After looking around the middle of the park they found Doofenshmirtz with his Heartless-Inator machine who had managed to use a drill machine to uncover the Keyhole. "Ah looks like here are the Keyblade users that I was warned about and there you are Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said when he spotted them and he smirked as he pressed buttons on his Heartless-Inator "but you are too late, once my Heartless-Inator uses the Keyhole to absorb the power of this world I will rule the Tri-State Area: I will show you what my machine can do even with it!"

The machine then grew and seemed to transform into a giant that was colored black except for the Heartless logo on its torso and it's cartoonish man head which resembled the head of Doofenshmirtz's Norm robot. Suddenly the Keyblade trio and animal secret agent looked afraid but they then heard giant footsteps. They turned and saw a giant robot that seemed to be made of wood and seemed to have a treehouse for a head and they saw Phineas, Ferb and Candace inside it and were waving at them. "This was on old project of ours so I figured we could use this to help out." Phineas shouted to the trio.

"A treehouse robot?" Doofenshmirtz questioned before he waved off his concern "no matter, Norm-Heartless destroy them!" The giant rechristened Norm-Heartless robot began fighting with the treehouse robot and the treehouse robot managed to hold the arms of the Norm-Heartless robot in place and Sora thought of something when he spotted something on the arms of the Norm-Heartless that could be used to break it apart.

"I got an idea so follow my lead." Sora told them as he climbed up the Treehouse robot, "_Just what is he doing?_" Jasmine questioned in her head as Sora ran down the robot's arm and manage to use his Keyblade to strike at the arms causing it to fall off and he climbed back down. "That was amazing Sora but please give me a warning if you even think of doing something like that." Jasmine said with a stern voice and Sora gave a sheepish apology while Jack was marvelling at what Sora did as well as wondering if he can make one of those treehouse robots for a future Halloween. As this was happening Perry was taking care of the Sith Spawns around them so that the Keyblade users could focus on stopping Doofenshmirtz's robot before he could absorb the power of the Keyhole.

The treehouse robot then got a hold of the Norm Hardness's other arm and Sora looked up at Jack and asked "do you want your turn to do this Jack?" Jack then grinned as he climbed up the treehouse robot and with Keyblade held using both hands struck down the other arms. "Do you want the honours of finishing it off Jasmine?" Sora asked as the tree house robot held Norm-Heartless with both hands. "I would be more than happy to." Jasmine said as she then climbed up the treehouse robot and struck the head the Norm-Heartless robot causing the thing to fall down as Perry finished off the Sith Spawns.

Doofenshmirtz seeing his both defeated and knew he had lost then began running back to his home while shouting "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS...oh, and those Keyblade users as well..." Phineas, Ferb and Candace then climbed back down from the treehouse head of the robot. "There you are Perry." Phineas said spotting Perry who had taken his hat off and was acting like a normal platypus. Sora faced Jasmine and Jack and shrugged seeing that it seemed that Perry was their pet.

"time to seal the Keyhole and let me show you how to do this!" Sora said as he placed his Keyblade in the Keyhole and then sealed it causing a bright light to rid Danville of all the Sith Spawns and then the young ones celebrated on the spot. Soon enough back at the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella were there to see them off as they went back into Excalibur and continue on their mission to battle the Empire and their alliance.

"Good luck out there guys." Phineas said waving as Sora and Jack went into Excalibur, before Jasmine entered Candace whispered to her saying "seriously, you should try asking that Sora kid out." Jasmine blushed as she entered Excalibur and sat down on her seat and the ship was back up in the air.

"Okay guys, Merlin messaged me saying there is some trouble on his home world and he has given me the coordinates so he can explain the details." Rhomann told them and they got excited. "Wow so we are going to Merlin's world?" Jasmine was sitting in her seat wondering what royalty in other worlds as like and also wondering about Sora and how she was getting to know him, you think if her feelings keep developing it would ever be possible from two people from literally two different worlds to get married? She kept thinking about this as they went to the world known as the Sword's Stone.

*** Weselton***

On the same world as Arendelle and the Southern Isles was the Kingdom of Weaseltown...I mean Weselton. Walking about with his two guards was a short old man with glasses, grey hair, a grey moustache, grey pants and a black military uniform. He was the Duke and his mood was not good in the slightest. "I do not believe it, I am being blamed for the actions of that witch queen and her sister from Arendelle!" the Duke was telling his men, Arendelle had cut off trade with Weselton due to Duke's actions in trying to have Queen Elsa killed by his men in an attempt to stop the freezing of Arendelle. The King of Weselton was not pleased in the slightest when he got the news and berated the Duke who was no longer in his good books. The King had sent advisors to Arendelle to negotiate trades again and to give an apology on his behalf.

"I am sorry about the trouble that Arendelle has caused you as well as me." Said a familiar voice and the Duke turned to see Hans standing by a building looking solemn. "Prince Hans, what are you doing here?" the Duke asked with great surprise, the last time the Duke had met Hans was back in Arendelle when he consolidated him after his claim of Princess Anna's death. "Looking for your help, Queen Elsa was not happy with me trying to restore Arendelle so she bullied my father into banishing me from the royal family." Hans said looking like someone down on his luck "Princess Anna helped her and I could not believe the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was just as wicked as her sister, I guessed she was a good actress who made me belief that she was dead so she can help Queen Elsa take me down later."

"That's terrible, but why come to me since I am in trouble with my king." the Duke asked with great disbelief on his face and wanting to take on the Snow Queen himself. "I have recently found out that Queen Elsa has gained access to more dark magic and plans to invade other kingdoms to take over which will include ours." Hans told him with great fear on his face "I can't take on her on my own so I need help." The Duke then pondered this, the King had forbidden him from returning to Arendelle until he can get the trades sorted back out and when he can make sure he will behave himself, but this was the fate of maybe all the nearby kingdoms at stake and besides his two men he knew plenty of soldiers in the king's army that owed him favours.

"I will do what I can to help Prince Hans." The Duke told him and Hans smiled, "that's great, get as many men that you trust as you can and I will meet with you later when I have a plan sorted out." Hans told him and the Duke and his guards saluted. As he walked away Hans had a small wicked smirk on his face as he thought to himself "_so the pawn is on my side and I have what I need from the Shadow Man to put the next stage of my plan into motion..._"

***Disney Castle***

Donald and Goofy had returned and brought with them a message from their friends at Hollow Bastion who had agreed to contact them if they found a lead to Sora or if something started to happen there, Queen Minnie while she was talking to them was approached by a guard who handed her a note. "We might be in luck, Chip and Dale said on one of their machines they have tracked a Keyblade signature heading to Merlin's world and it might be Sora." Donald and Goofy looked happy at this and agreed to go on the Gummi Ship to follow the Keyblade signature and hopefully find out just why he disappeared in the first place.

Queen Minnie sat on her throne looking at her wedding picture to King Mickey while thinking of how happy she will be when she is finally reunited with her husband but now she just had to hope for the best. Maybe things will turned out find soon enough.

**Yeah sorry the so called boss in this chapter was not really impressive, I don't think I am good with coming up with bosses and I still hope you can give me ideas.**


End file.
